Only Me
by AcsZiplock
Summary: After the world is gone, who do you wait for?
1. I Need Your Help

"I'll be back in a month. Can't tell you where I'm going, but _trust me_; I'll be back, no matter what."

That was the last thing I heard from Nathan. He told me that a week ago. I wish he was here now.

Now I was running for my life from some crazed people who seemed to want to tear me apart. I had been sitting in my room, playing Left 4 Dead, and just as a boomer barfed on me, I heard the sound that one never forgets. The sound of hundreds of crazed maniacs rushing towards my domicile.

I had always prepared for the worst. I told myself, _"Better safe than sorry." _I had never thought that I would use a firearm against another human-thing. But, as I pulled my bug-out bag from under my bed, I ripped the Berreta M1911 sidearm from the bag and shot the first zombie to approach my window. I hoisted the pack onto my back, grabbed the keys to my cycle, and ran like hell. These fuckers weren't going to get me in the game, and the sure as hell weren't going to now.

I bolted from my room, shutting the door quickly as I passed it. I headed straight for my cycle, which was my special motorbike. I had made it quiet, efficient, and speedy, just so I could make a quick getaway. I headed out of my neighborhood, avoiding any Infected I passed. I went straight to Nathan's house, and on the way, I wondered what I must look like to anyone viewing my departure. It probably seemed like this: a skinny 14 year old on a motorcycle, holding a Berreta and wearing a hiking backpack. Weird, huh? As I pulled up to Nathan's house, I hauled it to the door, shot the lock, then kicked it down. No one was home, but, I knew where Nathan kept his survival gear. He, like I, had been preparing for something like this. I left him the standard code, _35535_, just in case he made it back. I dumped as much as I could of his stuff into my bag, leaving his bag, guns, some ammo, and basic survival equipment. Just as I was zipping up to go, I heard someone walk quietly into the house. The only indication of this was the slightest crinkle as they walked over the glass that used to be in the door.

I wasn't alone.


	2. One Million Miles Away

_Whew.... glad I got the first one done! Please, review! I hope you like it..._

**Vizzera, **_a writer on here, is working on a story called _**Left 2 Die.**_ I recommend that you check it out! If you want to have your own OC in the story, send me a PM including Character name/nickname, age, personality, interesting facts, and a description. _

_Anyways, back to story telling..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_He's in here. Throw the 'nade and get him in the truck."_

I heard that come from outside of the room I was occupying. I was screwed, and there was nothing I could do. Except for maybe shake up my attackers a little...

I pulled a homemade flashbang from my bag, depressed the primer, and tossed. I heard the words _"Frag out!"_, and then a similar device was thrown into my hiding spot. Both contraptions detonated at the same time, knocking me out and rendering my attackers slightly dazed. Those event were the last thing I remember.

–Later–

I awoke in cuffs. I was imprisoned the back of an APC, with a few other, eh.... visitors... along for the ride. A witch was locked away in a metal straightjacket and was seated, unconscious, directly across from me. A Hunter had apparently also met the same fate, and so had another witch. They were rolling around, attached only to their seats by a lap belt. One of the witches rolled over, and I saw it was one of my friends. Chanel. She lived in the same neighborhood Nathan did. The hunter fell as we rounded a turn, and it turned out to be Logan, another one of my friends. And finally, I saw the other witch, Raya, who had been my acquaintance at school. Apparently, these were all my friends. I looked frantically around, trying to find a way out, but I only succeeded in alerting my captors. A person who _looked _like a solider turned around, sauntered towards me, and pricked me in the neck with a sort of needle. I immediately felt dizzy, and on of the last things I remember before passing out is the person saying, "Do you feel a million miles away?"

I nodded a yes, smirking ever so slightly at the reference, then went cold.

-Unknown Amount of Time Later-

Rolling. The APC was rolling.

Well, rolling is an understatement. It was spinning like Flo Rida's head. I felt my chest being crushed by the acceleration of the tumble, which was so disorienting that I almost passed out again. We landed somewhere, but moments later were flying again, with a Tank's roar accompanying our takeoff. We landed once again, but this time, my infected friends weren't asleep anymore. Chanel and Raya were both up and about, apparently having torn through their belts. Logan was still bound by his belt, but was desperately trying to pounce at me. It was clear that the restraint was about to fail. The solider-guys were nowhere to be seen, but I heard gunshots and the sounds of a dying Tank in the background. The witches immediately sighted me, and luckily, at that moment, I passed out in shock.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Well, that was interesting! Did you get the reference when my character was about to pass out after getting hit? I made a similar one in the first chapter, and in the chapter names. PM me if you figure it out!_

_Oh, and please review!!!_


End file.
